O wyższości kościotrupa i innych słabeuszy nad mega (upijającymi) kozakami jak Bajkowe, Widmowe,Behemki,Archony
Witam Dawnośmy się nie czytali prawda?- ano jak się napisało A to trza i B. Ostatnimi czasy jeden z graczy zrewolucjonizował system walki wprowadzając jednostki 1 poziomu.Mowa o Arthesix-ie któren to nie bacząc na przeciwności losu, drwiące uśmieszki kolegów, pukających się w czoło z politowaniem wrogów- z wypiekiem na policzku począł produkować szkielety.Dnia pewnego(oj to była straszna burza wtedy, grzmiało i błyskało wszędzie) owa bardzo egzotyczna armia pojawiła się jak gdyby nic na ARENIE.O! , patrzcie szkielety-zaśmiewali się do łez- ale bardzo szybko uśmiech zamieniał się w zdziwienie, zdziwienie we frustracje, frustracja w gniew a gniew był wyładowywany w domu na bogu winnej dziatwie bawiącej się obok albo na ukochanej/ukochanym.W taki oto sposób Arthesix doprowadził do sytuacji gdzie w Kraju Lecha miast mieć wyż demograficzny mamy obecnie jeszcze większy niż demograficzny i mnóstwo pozwów rozwodowych w sądach.Co ciekawe(wiadomośc od źródła) Arthesix nie pobiera żadnych profitów z wypełniania- pękatych już na chwilę obecną- portfeli prawników.Robi to za darmo.Ale wrócmy do meritum ,,, Szkielety odnosiły sukces za sukcesem- czy to przeciwko samym jednostkom 10 lvl, czy też samym jednostkom 8 lvl, a nawet(sam przegrałem) kombinacji jednych i drugich.Wydają się być niezwyciężonymi,, ale jaka jest prawda?Jednostki 1 poziomu potrzebują extremalnie wysokiej defensywy by wygrywać pojedynki, tylko w ten sposób są w stanie zminimalizować straty.Atak tutaj w zasadzie nie ma znaczenia, jako że sama ilość jednostek 1 poziomu jest tak olbrzymia że przy swoim niewielkim (w stosunku do tieru10 ) ataku i tak zadaje ogromne obrażenia.Czy tak teraz będzie się rozwijał świat CoH?.Szczerze wątpie, gdyż na chwilę obecną nie ma za wiele przedmiotów pod jednostki 1 poziomu... zaraz wrócimy do tematu ale cofnijmy się jeszcze dalej.. Pan Majamas- jeden z pierwszych który stwierdził że jak są przedmioty do defensywy jednostek 9lvl to by potrza je wykorzystać.Jak pomyślał tak też zrobił.Naprodukował niczego się nie spodziewających Kolosów i rzecze: (pod wąsem)dam Ja Wam bohaterkę , zwie się Kimberley, ręka mi się omskneła i wszystko co miałem dać w Atak dałem (jak to się stało! nieszczęście!!)w obronę, Bedziecie walczyć dzielnie pod jej sztandarem-a wstydu mi nie przynieście!!.Biedne Kolosy podpakowane całkiem dobrymi przedmiotami ruszyły dzielnie w bój ostatni.Po pokonaniu kilku setek graczy bój ostatni jeszcze nie nadszedł i mało prawdopodobne by w najbliższej przyszłości tak się stało. Do czego zmierzam, ano do tego że kreatywnośc graczy istnieje, co mnie i Was powinno niezmiernie cieszyć, nie jesteśmy szablonowi, ze jak się patrzy w tabelkę - jednostki 10 lvl najlepsze to znaczy najlepsze i basta!Nie jest tak i dobrze. Temat prekursorów mamy zaliczony, jeszcze byli inni ale że Ich nie lubię to nie wspomnę:D:D:D:D:D.Zartuję,nawet Torg swojego czasu walczył na arenie zielonymi smokami, jak dobrze pamiętam to nawet wcześniej niż Majamas- to tak gwoli ciekawostki.Oczywiście nie będę tutaj pozostałych wymieniał, bo to nie konkurs pionierstwa.Wracamy do tematu przydatności jednostek 1 lvl. Jak już wspomniałem, przedmiotów jak na lekarstwo pod jednostki 1 lvl, jest tam jakaś zbroja ze smoczych skrzydeł dodająca + 3 do ATK dla szkieletu,impa,włócznika,coś tam w butach też by uwierało dla jednostek 1 lvl, ale w sumie nic wielkiego. Moim zdaniem, -jeżeli już- ktoś zamierza iśc w produkcję jednostek nizszego lvl to powinien się skupić na tej stronie w ktorej obecnie się znajdujesz,, tutaj znajdziesz porównania jedn.- jest to porównanie wszystkich jednostek z wszystkich miast bedących w grze.I że ja piszę ten temat to sobie pozwole (czy chcecie czy nie) napisać które według mnie jednostki są warte uwagi i co ważniejsze -zrekrutowania.. A więc,, nierzemy pod uwagę ludzi- WŁÓCZNICY- jednostki takie same jak szkielety- w sumie też są jedynie dwa przedmioty z mapy które podnoszą ich statystyki- czyli odpada GRYFY- tutaj bym celował, mnóstwo dodatkowych bonusów dla tych jednostek z przedmiotów 10lvl skarbu , czy to dodających spd, (w sumie najmniej istotne) ale dużo dostają do defensywy jak również do ataku.Zajmują tylko 556 miejsca w ładowności boszka.Czyli dla boha na 100lvl z ukonczoną areną i jednym itemem(naszyjnik) podnoszącym maxymalną ilośc jednostek, pakujemy Ich prawie 10k.Powiecie, łeeeee w porównaniu do szkieletów to bardzo mało(szkielety 40k), może i mało, ale szkielety nie dostają żadnego buffa do obrony, -ewentualnie jeden i to punktowy(np +3)a gryfy zgarniają ca ły pakiet dla siebie .Nie liczyłem, bo wiem że zainteresowani sobie sami lookną na odpowiednie strony z przedmiotami,ale sądzę że da się zrobić +50% do defa.SPD jest na pozoimie do przyjęcia, w dwóch ruchach jesteśmy pod gębą przeciwnika- albo co bardziej prawdopodobne na obecną chwilę, przeciwnik będzie pod naszą gębą.Mają całkiem dobry współczynnik zycia, wysoki(w sumie jeden z najwyższych w swojej klasie) atak i obronę. Zamek Nieumarłych---- tutaj jest pole do popisu, bo to zamek którego jednostki kosztują najmniej, produkują się bardzo szybko, no i jakby nie było(mam taki niefart) jest pod owe jednostki niesamowicie dużo przedmiotów.W sumie wszystko wchodzi w grę, ale rekomendowałbym Wampirków,, identyczne statystyki jak Gryf, pomijając odjęte 2 pkt z zycia, ale za to szybsze:D Ale numer UNO to "Widmowe Rycki"-Panie i Panowie, jednostka 7 lvl statystykami miażdży oponentów,poza tym bez liku buff-ów dla tych jednostek,koszt jednego Rycka to 1189 -tyleż samo miejsca zajmuje u boszka, to prawie pięc jednostek w porównaniu do Archanioła.Jednym słowem masakrator.Przy dobrym układzie ale bez jakichś superhiperextrafajnych przedmitów pakujesz 5k tych jednostek.Jestem w 100% przekonany że nawet słabszy boszek daje sobie radę z 1000 archaniołów, bez większych strat. Zamek Orków-- a tutaj też jest ciekawie,ciekawie w dwójnasób, booo Orkowie mają dwie umiejki podnoszące atak jednostek walczących w zwarciu i dwie (według mnie) bardzo dobre jednostki do walki.Pierwsza to Straszny wilk- nie odść że tragarz, to kosmiczna wręcz szybkośc na tym poziomie(4 lvl),najwyższy atak najwyższa obrona pośród jednostek ze swojej klasy.Ha! , zapomniałbym dodać że jest jeszcze trzecie za i to bardzo istotne, Orkowie, tak samo jak trupki mogą iść na ilość(ładujemy znacznie więcej niż pozostałe zamki).Nie ma co prawda za wiele przedmiotów pod te jednostki, ale z umiejkami rasowymi mogą bardzo dobrze walczyć.No i jeszcze jeden plus= 12k woja z taką szybkością , zmiecie szkielety raz dwa. Drugą jednostką wartą uwagi są Harpie- dużo przedmiotów podnoszących walory tych latających skrzeczących babiszonów z wywieszonym biustem dla publiki- Niezwykle szybkie, z całkiem dobrym atakiem, ale ten koszt jednostki, 734 -to jednak trochę dużo.W każdym bądź razie z dwojga złego(bo Orkowie to źli jakby nie było) stawiam na wołka. No i na koniec nieszczęsne Elfy- którymi mam szczęście grać:-)- kog ja bym tutaj typował, -zapene Krasnale, przyzwoity atak i obrona , szybkośc bardzo niska, ale Elfy o tę biegłość martwić się za bardzo nie muszą.Druga z jednostek to Drzewce,, całkiem spory bagaż przedmiotów do defa dla tych jednostek, wysoka obrona i atak ale niewielki SPD- o który nie musimy się martwić, tak? no,, Chciałbym podziękować Arthesix-owi jak również Majamas-owi (oczywiście wielu innym również, np Stellar, za swoje łuki i itemki, które zmuszały do zmiany taktyki na arenie)za to że wnoszą do tej gry coś więcej niż tylko zwyczajne pranie się jednostek najwyższego poziomu.Tworząc nowe taktycznie możliwości walki, jednocześnie powodują że ta gra staje się choć na chwilę ciekawsza i daje możliwości każdemu z graczy.dlaczego? a z prostego powodu, ty masz kolego tytuł "nieśmiertelny" sławy bez liku, 10 boszków na 100 lvl-u ale nie masz 25 tysięcy krasnali, bo wszystko ładowałes w jednostki 10 poziomu, a tutaj taki łapserdka z 76 lvl boszka z tytułem książe - nie rozbudowuje zamku do max lvl,, bo po co?(przynajmniej teraz) te jednostki które Go interesują są już w zasięgu, więc rekrutuje tysiące strasznych wilków.Szanse są wyrównane,, rozumiemy ,prawda? Dziękuję mam nadzieję że nie zanudziłem na śmierć Pozdrawiam wszystkich którzy już jadą na kartach i rekrutują legiony niskolevelowych jednostek:D:D:D:D Temat lekko przestarzały, ale uaktualnienia bedą z czasem, jak ograrnę trochę grę.Poza tym czasu coraz mniej mam więc i mniej piszę.